Uzumaki Clan
The Uzumaki clan originated from Uzushiogakure and they are known for their mastery of fuuinjutsu and their longevity. The clan has branches in both Konohagakure and Kusagakure. Besides the clan's mastery of fuuinjutsu, they possess a hijutsu which allows a select few of them to manipulate their chakra into chains. Ideology Although scattered for such a long time, the Uzumaki still share similar ideologies throughout the villages and places they live in. Family and Loyalty are two big words in the clan, which are both deeply respected. They have no other true rules among them, aside from a deeply rooted love for Fuuinjutsu, a craft in which they have always excelled. Originating from the Senju clan, they carry some of their reputation along with them, being known as fearsome with their seals, but also in their chakra reserves' capacities and strong-willed females. The Uzumaki take pride in this and are renown to keep on cultivating and creating their love for fuuinjutsu in their future generations. Children are of great importance to them and are all considered as some of the greatest treasures on earth. Abuse is never heard of among them in the clan, nor is neglect. It is also relatively well know that the Uzumaki are creative in their fighting styles, if not a tad loud or unpredictable. New jutsu are not unheard of among their ranks and it is one of their greatest prides. Background The Uzumaki have always been there, especially in Konoha's history. Distant cousins of the Senju, the spiral clan have at some point diverted from them and before the creation of Konohagakure wandered off to explore new horizons. Uzushiogakure was eventually founded, cemented in a strong alliance with Konohagakure, that would stay that way until probably the end of days. Despite their separation, the clan would never forget their origins and brothers. Fighting along with Konoha in their wars, aiding them to survive as well as their other allies, Uzushiogakure became quickly known as one of the most dangerous minor villages in the shinobi world. The reputation of their fuuinjutsu knew no bounds. And yet, their non-aggressive stance in most world situations managed to keep them mostly out of trouble and from being wiped out by some daring enemy. Out of goodwill, Uzushiogakure sends on a regular basis some young, ambitious shinobi to Konohagakure, but also more recently to Kusagakure. Since the defection of the grass village towards the land of fire and its allies, leaving Iwagakure and it's 'friends' behind, the Uzumaki have decided to show the same goodwill as to cement the alliance. Hierarchy Although the clan is scattered across the four corners of the world, it doesn't mean there isn't any hierarchy among them. In each village they reside is a clan head, usually a patriarch, who has as his right-hand his wife or a close family member. Each clan head has usually three or four families under his or her watch, and are responsible to make sure they are always well. They are also expected to keep contact with other clan heads, especially in war - this is to protect their own bloodline, so they could avoid extinction by accident, or to try and avoid murdering their own. Aside from the clan head and their right hand, another member is usually distinguished: the Fuuinjutsu Master, the strongest and most creative in seals among the families of each village. They are usually referred to when it comes to having apprentices, or when the need for a new seal (or the use of an ancient one) has come. They are well respected and somewhat considered as the second in line as clan head after the right hand of the clan leader. Clan techniques Adamantine Sealing Chains A unique hijutsu that is only known to the clan that allows the Uzumaki to transform their chakra into solid chains of various sizes, thickness and lengths. These chains have the strength to restrain fully rampaging bijuu, even when low on chakra or remaining physical strength. The chains are also known of being able to damage the strongest jutsu that are known to the world, including those made of the strongest materials. And as they are made of the chakra of the user, they do not retain any properties that metals would usually have. But the chance to learn about them is rare and not everyone is capable of handling them. The first test to be allowed to learn about the chains is to reach a certain proficiency in fuuinjutsu: if someone has mastered two B-ranked fuuinjutsu, they will be allowed to learn the basics. But the amount of concentration as well as the mastery on ninjutsu that one needs, there are only few who can truly use them. Ninjutsu primary + Fuuinjutsu secondary + 2 B-rank fuuin + Ninjutsu genie related SA Fuuinjutsu Mastery The Uzumaki are mostly known for their fuuinjutsu. Their village has hundreds of specialized seals and formed more than dozens of geniuses in the field of fuuinjutsu creation. They are known for having the most complex and most complete arrays of seals, that could include sealing whole villages away, as well as sealing the Bijuu with such efficiency that none has been able to compare to their strength. It is why their clan and village are feared, as well as respected as a strong entity in the Shinobi world. No one could compare to their strength or ingenuity in fuuinjutsu to the point that they are irreplaceable. Uzumaki Characteristics Genetically speaking, most Uzumaki are known for their extraordinary life force, large chakra reserves and their flaming red hair. Their extraordinary life force and vitality does not give them anything of true interest in battle - even though bruises and scratches heal faster than with most, the main power in this part of their genetics is that they tend to live longer. Centenaries aren't unheard of among them and could almost be considered as common. This life force gives them also an insane amount of energy to spend, most of their children rarely being able to sit still or concentrate for long periods of time, making them difficult students to manage for even the most experienced of teachers. Thanks to this life form as well, their chances of survival are a little bit more superior to that of your regular shinobi - nothing truly noteworthy, but legends and stories have it that members of the spiral clan survive out of sheer willpower even the most mortal of wounds. This however does not mean they are immortal and thus they make sure they are well aware of their own humanity. They are also known for having large chakra pools. Albeit never on the level of a Jinchuuriki, it is still the norm to have one superior to that of your everyday shinobi. All Uzumaki members have this characteristic, even if they are only untrained civilians. Lastly, mostly females among them, have flaming red hair, in many hues and tones. It isn't considered as particularly beautiful among them, but it is a familiar characteristic that is often used by strangers to determine if yes or no they are part of the Uzumaki clan. Clan Jutsu Uzumaki Clan Techniques 001 Uzumaki Clan Techniques 002 Uzumaki Clan Techniques 003Category:Clans Category:World Clans Category:Kusagakure Clans Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Hijutsu Category:Nohara no Kuni Category:Hi no Kuni